I've Got you
by legacy23
Summary: One Shot. Warning: Yuri, Extreme Fluff. Playing with your friend's glasses sure can be fun at some times. But perhaps Yomi is having the most sweetest fun time playing with Mato's. Will Mato ever get her glasses back? MatoXYomi


**One Shot. **  
**Warning: Yuri, Extreme Fluff.**  
Playing with your friend's glasses sure can be fun at some times. But perhaps Yomi is having the most sweetest fun time playing with Mato's.  
Will Mato ever get her glasses back?

((Non Yuri likers or haters. You have been warned already. Please no flaming :) ))

* * *

Yomi giggled. She took Mato's glasses and walked a few distance away while the short twin tailed would need to search blindly for her. She looked back and she stepped backwards. No sign of Mato so far. It was then gentle arms hugged her around the waist, startling Yomi who stayed within the embrace."I got you." Her familiar voice said.

Yomi smirked."I thought you said you couldn't see without glasses. Mato was then the one to giggle. "I was joking on that, yet you took my glasses, so i decided to play." She explained, tightening the hug a little bit and her face close to hers, their cheeks in contact. "So, are you going to give it back?" Yomi turned her head to face Mato. "Not a chance." and placed a light kiss on Mato's lips. It went on tenderly and Mato's hand slid down to Yomi's hand where her glasses were held.

Yomi pulled away teasingly from the kiss and hug, hiding the glasses behind her back. "Nuh-uh." she said with a smile and ran away. Mato shook her head and chuckled, running after her. Knowing that Mato was just behind her back, she turned around so that she can play by hiding her glasses behind her back again, but Mato approached her and kissedthe girl, at the same trying to retrieve her glasses that Yomi refuses to do so, laughing in between the kiss.

Mato pushed her to a wall, her hand on Yomi's wrist to approach the 'stolen' item and the other entwined with each others fingers. With no other choice. The sapphire eyes like girl deepen the kiss. Causing Yomi to moan.  
It slowed her down, but not enough to give it up. Mato then smirked, she was asking for it, and she was going to let her have it. She parted for a while, positioning both her hands around her hips and pulled her close that their bodies were in close contact. Mato leaned in and smashed their lips together, then after a short while she parted. "Still not giving up?" She panted. Yomi gave a faint smirk, putting her arms around Mato's neck as if betting for more. "Nope."

Mato grinned and proceeded to kiss Yomi. It became so passionate and rough at the same time, rather enjoying the soft sweetness of their kisses that Yomi can feel her legs weaken at was needed so they both parted slowly, wanting the bliss and ecstasy to stay a bit longer. Yomi giggled, tracing the collar of Mato's uniform then laying her hands on her shoulders.

Time went so fast and Mato was taller than her, its been long since they've been together, spending it nourishly, sweetly and with commitment."You look different in glasses." Yomi commented, resting her forehead against Mato's."Does it look weird? Its only temporarily though." Said Mato.

Yomi pulled her head back to look at her. "You look cute in them actually." Yomi replied. She smiled, holding the glasses from the handles, the lenses facing Mato's eyes. Mato perked up an eyebrow just as Yomi placed the glasses on her, later putting a hand on her cheek,"Take care of your eyes, blue flamer." She said and gave her a quick kiss and got of Mato's arms.  
Yomi is.. A very pretty girl she admires for such a long time. She was cute and sweet in many ways. Despite looking like the silent type to most people and quite the shy one. She was always the one who listens to her and cared almost as much as anybody can to Mato. She was quite the bestest friend, until coming to an impossible relationship thatbecame possible."Come on Mato." Said Yomi as she held her hand. Mato nodded once and slightly squeezed her hand. They both started to walk away, heading towards their secret spot they spent together ever since.

* * *

**A/N: Well. I hope you liked this One Shot :) I was inspired when I had a moment when looking at my glasses, since my friends would sometimes take it off and play with it, I decided maybe what about writing something nice about it with Mato and Yomi? I've been thinking that Mato would have em glasses instead of Yomi. It would be more.. Playful.**

**Nice comments appreciated ^^**


End file.
